I have been collaborating with Dr. Carrie Byington whose specialty is pediatric parasitic diseases on homology-modeling the phosphofructokinase of Entamoeba histolytica. We have used the LOOK program and GCG sequence programs at the Computer Graphics Laboratory to aid our modeling efforts. Once we have fully developed our model, we will be using DOCK to search the Available Chemical Directory for compounds which will inhibit this enzyme and act as drugs against the parasite. If we are successful, a similar procedure may lead to drugs against the PFK's of Giardia, Naegleria, and Toxoplasma which have similar PFK sequences. We plan to continue using the CGL's homology modeling software including MidasPlus, LOOK, GCG, and new programs which the Computer Graphics Lab is developing.